


SemeGal's Christmas Presents To Friends~!

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail, Haikyuu!!, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Christmas Themed, F/M, Fraxlow, Freed x Laxus - Freeform, Freed x Laxus x Bickslow, Freed x Rufus, Frufus, Gratsu - Freeform, Gray x Natsu - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Jellal x Erza - Freeform, M/M, Saigen, Saitama x Genos, Sting x Rufus, Stingus, TsukiGuchi, Tsukishima x Yamaguchi, YamaShima, fraxus, gray x juvia, jerza - Freeform, sting x rogue, stingue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided I would go ahead and upload my presents for my friends I wanted to do, so enjoy the array of ships!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr Lore.

Of course Makarov wanted to throw a party for the schools finally getting along…  
Freed was never a party person, he was a little too dressed up but that was nothing out of the ordinary for the grade A college student.

Straightening his vest Freed sighed dropping onto the couch with his non-alcoholic beverage, sipping it softly as he watched the party goers walk by.

Parties were always too much for him, especially with two schools mixing together that were both rather large it just wasn’t a good idea.. That and he had already lost sight of his closer friends, Bickslow and Laxus probably went over to the open bar, while Evergreen more than likely went to flirt with some guys she hadn’t had the chance to yet at least…

Sighing he tilted his head back, closing his eyes softly as to block out the noise of everyone.  
Feeling the couch dip beside him moments later Freed’s blue hues opened, slowly glancing over to the person seated beside him.  
He too was dressed rather nicely for a college party, a nice dark red silky shirt adored his upper half, casual business attire black slacks that fit all too well clung to his legs.

“The names Rufus, Rufus Lore. I apologize if I disturbed you too much. But I felt the need to introduce myself because you seem to be in the same boat as I.”

Blinking at the assortment of words Freed was surprised, so far the people he had met from Saber High had your run-of-the-mill intelligence, nothing bad but nothing genius worthy.  
Letting his eyes flicker down to the out stretched hand he let a small smile brighten his features as he grasped the others pale hand firmly.

“Freed, Freed Justine. Its a pleasure to meet you Mr Lore.”

Shaking his head Rufus sighed as there hands fell apart.  
He had heard a lot of talk about this man, and most of the rumors rained true.  
He had dashing good looks, the green and black vest a few shades darker than his hair was a good look for him. Similar black pants to his own adored his long slender legs.

He was absolutely handsome.

“I already know who you are, a lot of my female classmates in particular talk about you.”

Chuckling softly Freed shook his head letting some of his green strands fall ever so slightly out of place from there place in the high pony tail.

“As I have heard praise of you, you’re nothing to frown over. I guess the same goes for you in the looks department as well, I’m sure you’re well talked of yourself Mr Lore.”

Rufus smirked at the praise, rumors are rumors and he never thought much of them. But as it seems they’re proving to be less than troublesome.

“By the amount of women that speak of you, you would think you’d be take. Yet you appear to be single? If I may ask.”

Propping his head on his arm Rufus made sure to maintain eye contact, fluttering his eyelids ever so slightly as he ended his sentence.  
Freed wasn’t taken back by the question, a lot of his class mates asked the same, and his only reply was.

“I’m gay. As much as I’m sure the ladies of my school. And as it seems your school, would like it if I wasn’t or even perhaps Bisexual I’m not.”

He could tell by just the look in those deep brown hues that he was flirting, his attitude, posture, the way he phrased his words.  
If he was messing with Freed, leading him on he had to give the man props for being such a good actor.

Rufus’ smirk only grew, scooting closer to Freed, noting the fact he didn’t try to back away he leaned in closely. Nearly close enough to where there foreheads could be touching.

“Intriguing… For once rumors are correct.”

Humming Freed had to admit, he was lost in his eyes. Especially with how close they were..  
He had to close the distance, leaning in he pressed his lips against the stranger whom of which he only knew the name of, humming softly as he felt soft lips pushing against his own, melding sweetly.

Rufus quickly dominated the kiss, pushing Freed back gently he ignored the fact they were still in public as he deepened the kiss, loving the feeling of the others warm flesh against his finger tips.  
As much as Freed loved the feeling, and oh he enjoyed it. The touch and kiss were bitter sweet as he pushed against the mans chest.

“We just met…”

Freed panted gently, moving to sit up.  
Letting his eyes fall Rufus felt as if he screwed up, hanging his head low he nodded already moving away and sitting up, about to walk away.

“At least, take me to dinner first.”

Blinking his head snapped up looking into Freed’s blue eyes before his smirk returned.

“Oh~? I wouldn’t expect less from such a gentleman like yourself.”

Gaining a smirk of his own Freed nodded, tapping the mans nose before standing up quickly.

“Don’t wait too long, I might just find someone else. Or even turn Bisexual.”

He chuckled to himself hearing the grunt from behind him, he wouldn’t find anyone else. It was damn near impossible in his school.  
Certainly he found someone who might keep him busy at the very least… Who knows, life does crazy things.

~Till Next Time~


	2. Fly Me To The Moon.

Sighing Freed sipped his apple cider looking up at the stars, he had stepped out to get some fresh air and a break from the crowd in the guild hall.

Resting his head against the tree he knew Laxus would be joining him soon, he could feel it in his bones and how the man reacted to him leaving, he was planning something and Freed would patiently wait as to not ruin his fun.

Scrambling Evergreen finally threw the music lacrima at Laxus, they had quickly ran to Freed and Laxus’ shared house after the man stepped out, and had been scrambling to find one of his few but favorite pieces.

Laxus bought and owned most of the music in there house, but Freed loved the classics and bought little music, but when he bought it he loved and adored it. This one in particular is one of his favorites simply because of the memories behind it.

“Here, go go!”

Shoving him out the door she grinned, even with his less than pleased grunt she knew he was gonna be fine. She could also tell he was nervous from how tense he was.  
And he was. In the pit of his stomach emotions he hadn’t felt in awhile were stirring up, making him nauseous like he was on a train or something.  
He doubted himself for even a minute and Ever saw through it.

“He’ll love it, now go.”

He hesitated blinking at the women, but smiled at her gratefully.

“Thanks Ever..”

Turning he hurried back to the guild it wasn’t like he never ran before, but running at this pace with his heart already beating so fast was tiring him out.  
running around the side he paused to look out at his long-time boyfriend sitting in front of the tree. Laxus tried desperately to catch his breath before he walked over to him.  
He almost looked… God like sitting how he was, the moonlight lighting up and dimming all the right feature.

Damn he was lucky…

Tucking the item behind his back Laxus slowly walked to the tree.  
‘He’ll love it go!’ 'You guys are always into that sappy stuff so he’ll love it baby!’ 'My boy I think its finally time…’  
All the voices of there encouragement echoed in his head, Evergreen, Bickslow, And gramps.  
Sucking in a deep breath he let it out slowly as he set the item behind the tree before walking around to sit beside him

Humming Freed sipped more of his drink, hearing the familiar heavy footsteps he set down the drink, it was around the time he expected the dragon slayer.  
Sometimes they had this weird, unspoken communication and it certainly freaked a lot of people out. And sometimes it was all in the gut and guessing really.

“Hello Laxus.”

Humming he laid his head against the mans chest, loving how it rumbled as he talked.  
Laying an arm lazily around Freed’s shoulders he couldn’t help but smile down at his illuminated face.  
They talked about everything yet nothing, his body was relaxing so much to the point where he felt like falling asleep in this mans arms.  
Seeing how sleepy Freed was getting Laxus decided it was about time he made his move.

“Oi.. Freed?”

Touching the pale cheek gently to grab his attention he could hear his heart beat slow, his body relax.  
Looking up at the other Freed blinked, rubbing his eyes as he realized just how relaxed he was getting wrapped in Laxus’ warmth.  
A lot of the time Laxus was his heater, he kept him warm on these winter days, so it was no surprise he felt himself nearly fell asleep in his arms.

“S-Sorry Laxus… Did you have something planned?”

Smirking Laxus untangled there limbs, leaning in to peck his forehead than he stood up and stretched.  
Watching his muscles flex in the moon light was quite the majestic sight, smiling softly Freed felt.. Happy he had this man in his life.  
He felt lucky to get to even touch or kiss or talk to Laxus, the man he admired from afar his whole childhood and young adult years.  
Its been almost like a wish come true… But ten times better.

Glancing back down at his boyfriend he couldn’t help but hold there silent gaze, Laxus knew he made the right choice with a partner… There was no one better for him than Freed.  
He knew what he wanted, needed, he read his mind sometimes Laxus swore by it. But he was so much more than a mind reader to him.. He was someone he wanted to grow old with. And live forever by his side as long as he would put up with him.  
Smiling even wider he walked around the back of the tree grabbing the lacrima.  
His eyes were already starting to water up, pushing them back he knew they needed to wait awhile longer.

Freed blinked watching him walk out into the middle of the field, not too far ahead but away from the tree enough for them to possibly dance.  
Smirking softly Freed stood dusting himself off, welcoming the warm hand holding his own as Laxus lead him out near the music device.  
Pulling there bodies close together, close enough for there noses to touch Freed hummed staring into his loving gaze.

“Are you going to sweep me off my feet Mr Dreyar?”

Freed teased, chuckling softly as Laxus rolled his eyes.  
That was the plan, he wanted to show Freed just how much he paid attention and cared for him.  
A lot of the time, it was Freed blowing him away or whisking him off to some foreign place of love, but tonight would be different.  
Bending down Laxus hit 'Play’ on the device as he stood back up Freed gasped as the music started playing, he recognized the song almost immediately as Frank Sinatra’s 'Fly Me To The Moon.’   
Smiling up at Laxus he welcomed the others large hand now resting on his waist, gripping it softly as they began to sway.

“You remembered…”

Freed whispered in awe as they danced around, placing his smaller hand on the others shoulder his green hair swishing across his body as they went in a swift circle.  
Feeling his body dip Freed couldn’t help but chuckle as he was brought up again, letting there noses touch as there bodies continued to twist to the rhythm.

“Course I did… I did say I wanted to dance with you to it one day right?”

Smirking Laxus rubbed there noses together lovingly.  
It had been true that awhile back Laxus told Freed he wanted to dance to this song under the moonlight, and than propose. Freed didn’t quite remember that part as we was captivated by the moon reflecting Laxus’ face, the music a hum in the back round as they stared into each others eyes lovingly, as the song slowly came to its end Freed tilted his head leaning in for a soft kiss.

Even after the end of the song they continued to sway to the music, smiling at each other adoringly.

“I love you Freed…”

He whispered against the pale lips, shivering as they just barely ghosted over each other.  
Smiling even wider Freed nodded, closing his eyes softly.  
This man was more than he ever imagined, more than he felt he deserved sometimes.

“I love you too, Laxus.”

Laxus still couldn’t get rid of the pit in his stomach, he dearly hoped Freed let the second part of Laxus’ wish drift to the back of his mind.  
Elbowing his pocket quickly he wanted to make sure the black box was still there, Freed chuckled at the sudden twitch but never gave him a knowing look. That told Laxus he didn’t remember…  
But… He never forgot that easily, even if Freed didn’t remember now he didn’t have to.  
Slowly breaking there contact he got down on one knee.

Gasping softly Freed knew what was to come next.  
'He didn’t forget… This man remembers everything! Oh don’t say anything I’m already going to cry! Damn you Dreyar..’  
Clasping his hands that were already shaking far too much over his quivering lips Freed stared wide eyed Laxus for as he felt his heart was going to stop.

“Freed Justine, you’ve made me the happiest man alive, I want to show you just how much I love you.”

Laxus couldn’t even make eye contact, the feelings swelling up inside bubbling to the top as his throat tightened, licking over his dry lips hastily he looked up to meet the mans wide blue hues.  
'I love you so damn much Freed…’  
Even Laxus could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, this was too much but just right at the same time. This was how it supposed to happen.

“Freed Justine, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Flipping open the box it was a small band that shared there initials on the inside, watching him cry wasn’t what Laxus wanted but he knew it was going to come.  
Dropping to his knees to say Freed was slightly shocked, and over joyed were both understatements to what he was feeling right now.  
un-cupping his mouth he shook his head.  
Freed didn’t care about the ring, but the fact Laxus proposed to him he was sure the mans stomach was churning the longer he sat on his knees waiting for his answer, which should’ve been obvious just from his reaction.

“O-Of course Laxus! Of course I’ll marry you!”

The small box hit the ground with a soft thud as Freed lunged at Laxus, hugging him tightly as they kissed.  
It was a beautiful sight, sniffling Makarov felt like screaming 'Its about time!’ but he decided to let them have there precious moment..

Slowly breaking the kiss Laxus took one of his shaky hands, sliding the ring on his finger Freed couldn’t help but sob as he buried his nose into the mans neck, clutching him softly.

“I love you.. So much Laxus..”

He couldn’t stop the tears, neither could.

“I love you more, Freed.”

~Till Next Time~


	3. Warm. (Tsukishima x Yamaguchi)

Standing there shaking, Yamaguchi wasn't shaking because of the cold, he was inside. With heating, his nerves were shot and he was beyond nervous.  
He couldn't help but stare at Tsukishima, why was he so unapproachable now? When it really mattered! He had set the present he had gotten for the other aside long ago, he didn't want to damage it with his shaky hands.  
Damn.. He was being 'Lame' in Tsukishima's words. Sucking in a deep breath he let it out slowly, repeating the process a few times.  
He looked so... Cool, sexy, amazing, a number of words to describe his long time friend came into mind.  
Tsukishima saw him struggling, deciding he'd make his move while the boy was distracted.  
As Yamaguchi turned to pick the item up he turned just in time to bumped into a firm chest, blinking a few times he stepped back and looked up, meeting bored golden hues.  
Tsukishima hadn't meant to run into him like that, but he didn't know how to approach him some how. So he decided to take the blunt route.

"T-Tsuki! I-I-"

Sighing Tsukishima looked to the side, ruffling the boys hair softly. The only reason he looked away was because he was blushing and didn't want Yamaguchi to see...  
Blinking some more the shorter male was surprised at the sudden affection.  
It wasn't normal for him to receive a lot of praise and attention like now, as much as he enjoyed it. It was odd.

"Here."

Gasping softly Yamaguchi scrambled grabbing the small gift wrapped box, nearly dropping the others.  
Before he could say anything Tsukishima turned around  
To say Tsukishima felt awkward was an understatement...  
Yamaguchi watched his long time friend walk back over to the couch he previously sat on, hiding his face behind his book again.  
He knew the other never liked big house parties, so it was understandable he kept to himself and brought a book along with his head phones of course.  
Looking down he tilted and twirled the neatly wrapped box, it was small. But he was sure the gift was pleasant. He was having a harder time believing he actually got one.  
'Kei... Got me a present?'  
Slowly he set his own to the side, unwrapping the one he was given gently.  
Once seeing the gift inside the box he felt like he was about to pass out.

Tsukishima loved dinosaurs, he had a lot of stuff relating to the deceased creatures. What was inside was his favorite pin of a T-rex..  
Picking it up he simply couldn't believe his eyes.  
Feeling someone brush by he heard and quick mumbled and low 'I love you' whirling around he spotted Tsukishima's back, watching him slowly turn around as there eyes met.

He was... Blushing!?

Blinking Yamaguchi rubbed his eyes, this was certainly a dream! Watching him turn around again Yamaguchi quickly hid the pin in his pocket as to not lose it, snatching up his present for the other he quickly ran after him.

"Tsuki!"

It was hard to stop on ice, being outside there was plenty. Yamaguchi learned that lesson quickly as he gasped crashing into Tsukishima.  
The box hit the ground gently but right in this moment Yamaguchi wasn't too worried about it.  
The position they were in was rather.. Uncomfortable.  
Sitting up the freckled boy was seated on his lap, blinking down at Tsukishima who seemed just as surprised as him.  
Slowly the boy sat up adjusting his glasses, he assumed Yamaguchi would get up but he made no move to.

"I..."

Puffing out his chest Yamaguchi sucked in as much air as possible, he was more than sure it was Tsuki who said he loved him. And he had to say it back, that was nice wasn't it? Well... It was the truth as well.

"I love you too, Kei Tsukishima!"

He didn't have to shout.. He really didn't. His cheeks hurt so much from blushing already as the cold harsh winter air hit there bodies, the cold snap making them both shiver lightly.  
Tsukishima stared wide eyed up at the boy, his cheeks soon   
He couldn't form words, he was speechless, Yamaguchi had actually heard him?  
The only thing he really wanted to do was kiss him. Sitting up more he did exactly that.  
Gripping his waist almost a little to roughly Tsukishima kissed him, feeling Yamaguchi kiss back almost immediately.  
Wrapping his slim arms around the others pale neck he enjoyed the kiss more than he should've as he sunk lower in Tsukishima's lap, enjoying the warmth the kiss itself gave him.  
It spread all over his body, especially in his nether regions as things heated up.

Tsuki couldn't help himself as he slid his icy hands up the boys shirt, pressing there bodies even closer together as he sunk his nails into his back.  
Gasping at the bitter sweet pleasure Yamaguchi pulled at the messy blonde strands almost desperately, as desperate as the kiss.

They gained a crowd unknowing to them, breaking apart for air they heard a few whistles and soon there faces became as red as Rudolf's nose.

"FINALLY!!"

Tanaka yelled out, making there amused crowd laugh as Yamaguchi scrambled to get up, only to let out an embarrassing squeak as he was pulled back into the warm lap.

"S-Shut up..."

Tsukishima was using him as a shield, feeling the cold nose press into his neck he couldn't help but shiver, soon smiling softly as he stroked his wild strands.

"I love you... Yamaguchi..."

Relaxing into the touch the familiar hands balling up in his shirt.

"I love you too, Tsukishima."

~Till Next Time~


	4. Marry Christmas, Genos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saitama and Genos get snowed in together, naps are always in order right?

Sighing Genos looked out at the snow, unfortunately he had gotten snowed in with his senior classmate Saitama.  
He had been tutoring him, the stronger boy had troubles with math and he wouldn't be able to graduate if he didn't at the very least get a passing grade.  
So far it was going good between the two, but Genos couldn't help but act shy; he was quite intimidating.

Shuffling back into his small living room Saitama sighed, making sure to avoid the text books and pencils thrown across the floor as he walked to the boy with mugs full of hot chocolate.

"Neh Genos; here you go."

Every time he said his name it made a shiver go up his spine, it was a casual and cool tone but it made his heart thump against his rib cage.  
Nodding he didn't trust his voice, taking the cup with shaky hands he blew the steam off the top, sipping it lightly.  
Sitting down beside Genos, perhaps a little too close Saitama rested against the pillows on the window seat.

"Man... Its really comin' down.."

Focusing on the snow outside he didn't notice the golden eyes focused on his face.  
'He's so... Handsome..'  
Slowly Genos turned to look out the window, taking another sip of his warm drink.  
He didn't need to be thinking about that, not right now when he was right next to him.

"Indeed.."

It wasn't long before Genos fell asleep, resting against Saitama's shoulder.  
It had really been an accident, he leaned a little too close and Saitama held him there; making him more embarrassed than he probably should've been. None the less he drifted off to sleep.  
The elder didn't particularly care, smiling down softly at the boy he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead; rubbing his shoulder gently.

"Merry Christmas.. Genos."

~Till Next Time~


	5. Merry Christmas, Nerd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My present for Bakasayu~ Some precious Stingue!

It was one of the first times Sabertooth was celebrating a holiday, it had been on a special request from the guild master himself that this year they absolutely had to do something.

At hearing that they were celebrating this year Yukino's eyes sparkled, immediately grabbing Minerva and Rufus to help in the kitchen; she had many, many ideas for cookies, cakes and other sweet deserts plus a meal to plan.

Everyone in the guild was helping, Orga along with a few stray members was putting up lights, and Sting called 'Dibs' on decorating the tree with Rogue and there exceeds.  
It had been going well, Frosch and Lector had been addressed to decorate the upper half while Sting and Rogue dressed the lower half.  
They got donations from some of the neighboring guilds over people who lived here since it was there first year decorating and they didn't have many ornaments.

Stings side, of course, looked rather messy and had way too many ornaments. Rogues was the opposite.. It was almost bare because he didn't want to hurt the tree or make it look messy, such as the way his partner did.

It was there famous 'Unspoken communication' everyone praised them for, taking a look at each other’s sides they peeked around the tall oak nodding as they started dressing and undressing the tree, their talents and flaws combined it would look decent at least.

That was the way it was, they balanced each other perfectly, one over did things and the other swooped in to fix it. And where Rogue skimmed over things Sting went into more detail, perhaps too much but even so; it was appreciated.

Lector and Frosch laid on one of the benches taking a break, they weren't quite used to using their magic so much so it made them exhausted.  
Rogue and Sting continued to work a little longer but the ravenette soon joined them.  
Sitting beside the exceeds Rogue sighed petting the pink frog that crawled into his lap.

"Neh Sting, come take a break."

The Rogue couldn't quite see him on the other side of the tree but he could hear immense grunting and sighing from behind it.

"I-In a minute..."

Grumbling the guild master cursed his height, there was one limb that lacked an ornament and his side would be done, but it was just out of his reach.

'Just a few more inches...'

He had been so concentrated that he didn't notice the tree tilting, or the fact that Rogue had jumped up to counter act it a little too late...

The exceeds watched with wide eyes as there partners went down, Lector held Frosch back as they tried to wave over people who were strong enough to lift the heavy tree. Frantically doing so as Rogue groaned.  
Peeking over the rough feeling tree Sting blinked before grinning.  
He still held onto the ornament, sliding it on the tree quickly he chuckled looking down at Rogue.

"I got the ornament on!"

Dead panning as if Rogue wasn't ready to kill him, he definitely was going to now..  
Seeing the disgruntled expression Sting quickly leaned down and pecked him on the nose before people got here.

"Merry Christmas, Rogue."

Grumbling Rogue shoved him and the tree off, brushing off the oak needles and bark, glaring down at him before letting a smirk mark his features.

"Merry Christmas, nerd."

~Till Next Time~


	6. Peppermint.. (Gruvia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia really wants to gift something to Gray, he wasn't that big on sweets but she decided to pick peppermint. That's a less sweet flavor right?

It was that time of the year and Gray was making sure to be extra careful, he didn't want a surprise attack from Juvia like last year. He wasn't really a fan of sweets so it always made him feel bad turning them all down but he knew Natsu would eat them up, luckily.

Sighing the ice mage felt like the coast was clear, leaning back in his chair that was seated in the corner of the guild he would be hard for anyone to find right now.

Except Juvia.

"G-Gray-sama?"

Letting out something close to a yelp his chair slammed down from his former position, placing a cold hand over his seemingly bare chest as he panted, letting his cold charcoal hues flickering up to her wide blue ones.  
'How did she find me??'  
Scrambling Juvia noted the startled look on his face, she needed to get to the point before he got pissed off at her for interrupting his nap.

"J-Juvia made you some cookies, I know you don't like sweets all too much.. But they're peppermint, and.. It’s less sweet and still festive."

Meekly she offered him the bag, expecting to be turned down instead her hands got lighter.  
'Peppermint...'  
It hadn't been a flavour Gray had tasted in forever for a good reason, his mom and then Ur used to make them around this time of a year and he never asked; not wanting to be reminded of everything.

But something about them coming from Juvia.. The fact that she had no idea, the fact that she didn't know a lot about his past made him feel like he could start something new with her... Even if sometimes she scared him he couldn't help it.

"Thank you, Juvia."

She gasped seeing a real, genuine smile from the other, she felt like she could boil over or pass out. Maybe even both.  
They had been getting closer, and he was less startled by her sudden appearances.  
Juvia felt like they were making ground, laying the foundation to a good relationship.

Bowing her head quickly she didn't want to ruin this moment by pressuring him more. She knew this had to be a hard holiday for him.

"I hope you enjoy them, Gray-sama."

Straightening her back she turned to leave, but soon squeaked as she was grabbed and pulled back into a quick kiss.  
Standing there she was practically frozen even after the ice mage had ran off with a red face, blinking she slowly raised a hand to touch her lips.  
They were cold, yet burned at the same time. It was almost like frost bite..  
Smiling like an idiot she knew what she could make now to get him to smile whenever.

"Peppermint... I'll make sure to remember that."

 

~Till Next Time~


	7. Boy What A Christmas. (Gratsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Natsu are constantly getting into fights as usual, Erza sends them to her special 'Naughty corner' to let them calm down but Happy has a way of making them calm down even faster, and for possibly longer.

The guild was trying to prepare for the holiday, but two certain mages just weren't having it as there fist flew, connecting with each others faces. Loud grunts were heard as the insults were hurled, those got worse and worse each time.

"Screw you ice pop!"

"In your dreams furnace breath!"

Sighing Lucy stood a clear distance away, its not like you had to be super close to hear them and know what was going on anyways.  
'Gee I wonder if they'll ever give that up..'  
As if reading her mind Happy sighed landing on top of her soft blonde locks with a lazy smile on his face as the smell of holiday cookies filled his sensitive nose.

"Nah I don't think so.. Its been like this since they were kids. Something lasting that long doesn't end easily..."

 

That was true, the longevity of there rivalry was nothing to praise; but was nothing to dismiss easily.  
Cringing she practically felt there pain as Erza knocked there heads together, shunning them to there new 'Naughty corner'   
The guild thought it was stupid, silly, childish if even. But when threatened to be put there? Everyone took it seriously...

Crossing her arms under her plump breast Lucy sighed again sitting off to the side at there usual table as Erza strutted back over to her.  
Coughing Happy flew off the women's head, not wanting to drool on her because of what happened last time he did that..

"I don't see why its impossible for them to get along.."

Erza groaned pinching the bridge of her nose softly, they were trouble and made double.  
She had about ran out of ideas to keep them tame without threatening violence, which was something despite the rumors she hated doing.  
Resting her head against her hand she started small chit-chat with Lucy about what they had planned for the holidays.  
Thou.. One member had a. Unique idea for how to keep them calm.  
Grinning in the most sadistic way a cat could he rubbed his blue furry paws together; jumping onto the table between the women and catching there attention with a raised paw.

"I have a plan!"

Happy declared placing a clenched paw into his open one smirking, there were ways only he knew to get them along for at least a decent amount of time.  
Gray and Natsu had yet to tell the guild they were dating, and one way he saw Gray calm him was with a kiss. But they were in fighting mode! So that wouldn't even be on the ice mages mind.  
Looking to him quizzically the women didn't get time to question the talking cat as he flew away quickly.

"Its all yer damn fault human fire hydrant."

Grumbling Gray shoved Natsu grumpily.

"Shut up you stupid firefly."

Happy sighed at there crappy and crappier insults got bad, taking the mistletoe from above the huge door way he flew it over to them hooking it to the wall and whistling, definitely catching there joint attention.  
Blinking they both looked up to the source of the noise, dead panning as they realized what Happy had done.

"Hey who's side are you on!"

Natsu cried out, shaking a fist at his so-called best friend.  
Thou Gray wasn't in a much better state, he had yet to actually kiss Natsu in front of people where he knew they'd see, and that in itself was absolutely terrifying.  
Ignoring the noise and his boyfriends cries he finally got a hold of his tanned face and crashed there lips together.

Natsu wasn't fighting it.. Which to Gray; that was normal. To the rest of the guild? Unreal.  
There were loud 'What's??' 'Really??' and some 'I called it!' in there, but neither particularly cared.

"Merry Christmas fireball.."

Gray smirked still holding his face, to which Natsu could only blush and grip his icy wrist.

"S-Shut up.. Merry Christmas.."

Mumbling the last bit under his breath he hid his face in what bit of Grays chest he could, surprised the cloths hadn't been discarded yet but silently thankful for it.  
Chuckling Gray made a shooing motion for people to go about there day as if nothing happened, thou he had a feeling neither of them would hear the end of it; especially as they saw a trio of angry women.  
Erza, Lucy and Juvia.  
Boy what a fun Christmas..

~Till Next Time~


	8. Amusing Stories (Mirza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to set up for the holidays Erza gets herself tangled up in holiday lights, whilst Mirajane tries to help its futile as she herself gets caught up.

It would be the first Christmas Mirajane and Erza spent together, as a couple at least; so you could say it was very important to the women.   
The guild held there main celebration early because most of the members with families wanted to go home and stay with them, thou for those who didn't have families or someone special to spend the holiday with, they stuck around and celebrated together just as cheerfully.

Climbing up the ladder carefully it was too close to use her magic but far enough she needed a boost, sighing happily Mira placed the tree topper on the large pine satisfied with her job she called Erza to come and admire her work, but heard shuffling and grumbling.

"Uh.. Mira? Could you perhaps help me first?"

Looking towards there hallway she couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped her lips, the almighty Titania taken down by mere Christmas lights..  
Stepping down slowly so she didn't hurt herself if she fell off from laughter, slowly walking over to her she smirked taking the end that plugs into the wall and looking at it.  
Erza smiled as it looked like Mira was about to help.

"Ah thank you Mi-"

Her sentence was cut short as she was lit up, pouting at her girlfriend who plugged in her lights Erza wiggled, she had been trying to get the damned things off for awhile but nothing worked.  
Giggling even more the brightness really brought out her pout.

"Oh Erza.. You know I adore teasing you, ya know?"

Humming softly Mirajane admired her upset girlfriend from a distance, knowing if she got close without the intention of helping she might get hit with the stray strings of lights.

"Well.. That went well."

Erza said the most sarcastic way she could, Mirajane had gotten her feet tangled in the lights while Erza was still caught up in the mess.  
Both of them sat on the floor, the scarlet haired women was pouting as Mira was on the verge of ripping the lights and getting new ones..  
It could be worse.. At least it would make for an amusing Christmas story.

~Till Next Time~


	9. Chances. (Jerza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellal tries his best to be there for Erza, but sometimes he's just too scared to show his face. To taint something so beautiful and pure. A lot of chances roll around, but none follow through.

It wasn't often that Erza got to see Jellal. That was the truth and all of it.  
The party at the guild hall was quieting down so she stepped out the back door, bundling herself up so she didn't get so cold in the harsh winter air of Magnolia.  
Stepping out into the snow she loved how it crunched under her feet with every step, it wasn't like she thought of it as enemies, rather it was a nice feeling.  
She preferred the cold, for the cold you could put on as many layers as you wanted, but when you were hot you could only take off so much till you were in the nude.

Walking all the way out to her favorite tree the Titania sighed, leaning against it, there was no point in sitting she wouldn't be out long.  
Taking in a deep breath she watched in amusement as the fog rolled out in front of her as she released the warm air, it was always so much fun to do...She remembered doing it with Jellal.  
Whenever it would get so cold in the tower it was a way they kept themselves warm, huddling close together they used to compete to see who could make the bigger steam bubble, he always won...  
Smiling softly at the memory she leaned her head against the tree, closing her eyes as she reminisced in the bitter sweet memories.

Stopping at the back corner of the guild Jellal watched the scarlet haired woman, the moonlight was shining perfectly against her skin making it glow; reflecting her shadow at the ground so beautifully.  
He almost didn't want to walk over, he didn't want to disturb the beautiful sight before him, such beauty.. It wasn't his right to destroy it.  
Meredy was busy setting up camp with the former members of the Oracion Seis so Jellal decided to wander off, and ended up coming here.  
It’s… Where his heart and body lead him, watching the steam roll out of his mouth as he sighed, he couldn't help but share her same small smile, remembering the things Erza was thinking of. Unknown to him of course that for once they were on the same level of thinking.  
Watching her push away from the tree he instinctively hid back, peeking around ever so slightly to watch her walk back into the guild.

Chances come and go quickly for him, maybe he should have walked out there. Said a greeting and made his way, maybe he'd be able to sleep tonight because of that.. But as chances roll in, the roll away leaving a sting of regret.

She knew he was there. When she pushed away to leave that was his chance to do something, to stop her, but he didn't. And… Either way she was content. She could only be content.  
If Jellal didn't feel it was needed to show his presence she couldn't make him.  
Watching her family party on she smiled down at the floor sadly, letting her scarlet locks fall in front of her face to shadow the pain she felt, maybe she should've made the first move.. It was nothing to cry about now, her chance was gone.

"Merry Christmas, Jellal."

Sneezing the man felt like he might catch a cold, deciding to head back to camp quickly to warm up by the fire with his members.  
Before leaving he quickly moved towards the tree she had been leaning against, using a dagger he kept in his boot he carved a message fast before making his way back to camp.  
Perhaps it was messy, but anyone could read it. He needed to make sure something was done and said before he left her for a good while again..  
Around midnight Erza stumbled out of the guild, the alcohol was a distraction for her; but she had this over whelming desire to go to her tree. A tall oak she leaned against whenever she needed to, it was in a sense her happy place for this moment and time.

Reaching the large oak she wobbled from behind to in front of it, relishing in how warm the moon light felt against her skin before she turned around; rubbing her eyes profusely trying to read a note left to her in the bark.

'Merry Christmas, Erza. I love you. 

 

-Jellal.'

~Till Next Time~


	10. Revenge. (Stingue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue just wants to bake cookies but Stings an asshole. That’s all.

Grumbling Rogue didn't like the feeling of cold batter flicking against his skin, he gave a cold side glare to his snickering partner; he was on edge because this 'Accident' wasn't so much as an accident as Sting trying to bury him in dough and waste it all.

"Sting..."

Growling softly he was ready to strangle the blonde, his fingers twitched against the counter wanting to make a fist, but he resisted as that would only break out into a bad fight or he'd get laughed at.

Seeing how tense he was the holy dragon frowned softly, almost playfully crossing his arms over his chest like Rogue would've if they weren't covered in so much batter from the splatter.

"Now now…Relax neh? It’s all in good fun; don't be such a party pooper."

At hearing the familiar nick name, the mocking attitude, and his lousy excuse Rogue had it up to Mars with Sting’s bullshit.  
'Relax? Good fun? Party pooper?'  
Taking in a deep breath he appeared to be relaxing, when in reality he was cooling his head to prepare and plan for revenge.  
Lowering his head his black bangs covered his face, Sting instinctively took a step back as he thought one; he hurt Rogues feelings because this was important to him, or two, he was plotting something.

"R-Rogue...You okay?"

Smirking he raised his head again, not only was it sexy when Rogue smirked, it was also absolutely terrifying.  
Fine…Oh he was so fine, picking up the wooden spoon he had been mixing with he let hit right between Sting’s wide eyes.  
Feeling the contact of the cold batter Sting grunted, clenching his eyes shut as he was momentarily blinded by the mixture.  
'D-Damn him...'  
There was no mercy, picking up the bowl into his arms Rogue took little bits of the incomplete batter and aimed them at Sting, there was no splatter effect, and he did not miss. The only thing that would need cleaning besides Sting was what he messed up, not Rogue.

"Rogue! That isn't fair!"

Smirking the shadow mage continued to cover his partner in the cold substance, down dropping it onto him as Sting had tried to crawl onto the floor to avoid it, only to feel even more coming down.

"Mm…No, life isn't fair Sting. It’s your fault for wasting the batter for my Christmas cookies."

Perhaps they could've just baked off what Rogue was mixing, that would have been reasonable right? Well…The ravenette was beyond reasoning as he decided the spooning method was taking too long and downright poured the bowl over his boyfriend.  
There was something close to a shriek released from the blonde on the floor, it was cold, oh so very cold. He was sure the aura around his partner just made it even colder.

"Rogue! You're so mean!"

Shaking his head he laid the mostly empty bowl on Stings head, dusting off his hands as if he had just created a master piece.

"No, Sting. You're mean, I'm simply getting my revenge."

~Till Next Time~


	11. Sleeping By The Fire. (Frosch And Lector.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heats gone out in Sting and Rogues shared apartment, while they're away trying to find thick blankets Frosch and Lector snuggle up to the fire.

It was always cold in there town, without a doubt. Being small didn't help, it was so much harder for them to stay warm.  
Lector sat shivering by the fire, holding out his small maroon paws to the open flame Sting and Rogue had went to go find some of there thickest blankets; due to the heat being out.  
Frosch had been trying to run around to keep the heat flowing through his body, the longer you sat unmoving the colder you could get, but unfortunately for the exceed it wasn't working the way he wanted.  
Whining the cat started to shiver, slowly walking over to her friend she sat down snuggling up close.

"F-Fro cold..."

Looking over to his flying partner Lector sighed, looking back to the fire he pushed her in front of him since he was directly in the middle.  
He could hold on a little longer till there friends came back..  
Throwing her furry paws up Frosch cheered, snuggling back against Lector she purred softly.

"Fro is nice and toasty~!"

No words. He had no words, it wasn't unusual, her random exclaims of happiness and cute attitude, and now Lector himself was getting a tad warmer, warm enough for them to fall asleep.

Walking into to the slowly warming room the twin dragons blinked seeing there exceeds snuggled up together, smiling softly they looked to each other before crouching down to the floor and leaning against the couch.  
Laying there respective exceeds in there lap they scooted closer, closing there eyes softly Sting and Rogue soon joined there cats in the realm of sleep.

~Till Next Time~


	12. Deal With It. (Fraxlow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to prepare Christmas dinner for the feast at the guild, and Freed’s male teammates got roped into helping him; what they don’t know is how cruel he can be in the kitchen..

Freed had decided this year he would actually let the males on his team help with dinner, it was going to be a huge feast for the whole guild so a lot of cooking needed to be done; Mirajane had already taken half from the list they made together and snagged Lisanna and Elfman to help, that left Freed with Laxus and Bickslow considering Evergreen refused to help him in the kitchen.  
Neither one of the males had a clue as to why, Freed was always pleasant and the women wouldn't say either. She just puffed her cheeks out and started fanning herself and changed the subject.

But.. They had a feeling as to why now..

"Bickslow! Whip it like this, not like that! You don't want lumpy mashed potato's do you?"

How.. Incredibly.. Cruel.  
They were stuck now, they weren't allowed to leave the kitchen till twelve when it was lunch time, Laxus nervously hunched over the counter; making sure he did his own job just as Freed had asked as to not get scolded.  
Sure he had been yelled at a lot in his life, many, many lectures; but being yelled at by one of his boyfriends? Not a fun a time.

"Laxus.."

At the low, nearly a growl he could feel the sweat prick at his brows as he sped up the pace; and that's what the other was looking for.  
Huffing Freed was quick to get back to work, preparing one of the many turkey's that were to be cooked for the hundreds of members that would be joining them for there feast.

Dusting his hands off on his apron the captain sighed, his partners were both quite tired at the hours of work that were put in, smiling softly he patted there backs walking out of the kitchen.

"Good luck, you two have an hour for lunch so make it worth while."

He knew he was cruel when it came to cooking, but things were supposed to be done a certain way, and that's the way he liked it. They just had to simply deal.

~Till Next Time~


	13. Accidental Love. (Gratsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Natsu are both going through a tough time after losing there fathers, Gray just simply can't stand seeing someone like Natsu, who's always bright and happy; be so gloomy and dark..

Natsu was partially dreading Christmas, after his father who had been sick for years finally passed away he wasn't sure he could face the holiday without him..  
Of course he had friends who dragged him out for present shopping, he was easily distracted by the sweet carols and treats that he didn't really focus on the bitter absence of such an important role model.. That was until he was alone.  
Sighing he tilted his head back against the wall, he had already paid his due sitting on his bed, laying on the floor, now it was back to mourning in the corner with his knees scrunched up to his toned chest.  
'This... Isn't fair or right.. Is it dad?'  
Resting his forehead against his knees Natsu let his shoulders relax, it was hard to stop thinking about him when it was the night before Christmas, the time they always went out at midnight and made a huge snowman, had a snowball fight until there neighbors yelled at them for screaming so much..  
The memories brought a sad smile to his face, choking back another sob he had to become strong; but didn't he have the right to be upset? To cry a little..

Gray hummed to himself quietly as the snow crunched under his thick boots, he couldn't stand to be cramped up in his dorm room with pinky, the atmosphere with the both of them mourning for there lost fathers was too thick and that sorry sucker wasn't budging..  
When it really came down to it, part of him hated his dad for disappearing and than appearing again out of the blue, like he hadn't caused him any pain or misery..  
And then that bastard died, swallowing thickly Gray placed a hand over his eyes, squeezing back the tears that threatened to spill.  
'Gods.. We can't go on like this.'  
Turning on his heels he had to do something, like hell he'd let that smiley asshole where a frown for that long, its not fair that was his job! It was his job to be the sadness when he was his happiness! What happened when they were both sad just made him sick to his stomach..

Racing up the stairs quickly he made a b-line for there room, practically busting down the door he immediately made eye contact with the tired, puffy red eyes of the other, grinding his teeth Gray marched in yanking him off the floor harshly by his arm.

"Gray! What the hell?!"

What was this bastards problem? Out of nowhere he decides its a good idea to disturb him? Who the hell does he think he is!  
Gray didn't pay much mind to the others shouts of protest, he only kept his grip on the others tanned wrist and his determined navy blue hues forward.

"Gray!"

Natsu grunted as he got pushed into the snow, glaring up at his roommate with immense fury he jumped up grabbing the collar of his shirt and balling it up in his fist.

"Some nerve! You little-"

"Just shut up!"

At the sudden shout Natsu had to back off a bit, thou he didn't loosen his grip he still wanted answer's from his roommate.  
Taking a deep breath Gray glanced to the side, gathering his words before making eye contact again.

"You're supposed to be happy, its not fair when you get all sad too Its just unnatural.. Its my job to be sad all the time.."

Grinding his teeth Natsu had every right to be sad! How did this bastard get to say that when he was going through the same thing? What was his problem? Didn't they share some kind of sympathy?  
Or maybe it was just because that.. Maybe he was just upset because.. No.. This asshole couldn't possibly think of him as his 'Happiness' like hell..  
Loosening his grip in hesitance Natsu couldn't help but let the gears turn in his head.  
'Is it because I unconsciously cheer him up?.. Or.. I.. This isn't fair!'  
Letting go he snatched his hands away, turning his back to Gray.

"Fine, want me to be happy?"

Leaving the question in the air Gray hesitated to answer, sometimes the other could be like a ticking time bomb, he felt bad for saying what he did so he remained still and quiet for the most part; refusing to meet his gaze.

"W-What.."

Turning to fully face Gray again Natsu crossed his arms over his chest firmly, the most serious look on his face that Gray had ever seen in awhile glancing through his bangs.

"Build a snow man with me."

At the simple request Gray raised a brow, 'A snow man? Is this guy even being serious?' blinking he raised his head, still pretty shocked; but why should he be? Its fucking Natsu for crying out loud..

"Are you.. Serious?.."

Nodding quickly the boy turned around again to start gathering snow.  
Of course he was serious, he always built snowmen with his father and perhaps it could help ease the pain, and maybe even make new memories between him and frost bite..

"Of course I'm serious, I use to build them with my dad all the time so you want me to be happy? Then help me asshole."

Rolling the small ball Natsu kept his gaze focused, perhaps too focused for such a simple task, but he wanted it to be good..  
Sighing Gray let his shoulders slump as he crouched to the ground.

"Want me to make the middle or bottom?"

Natsu shrugged, the ball was getting bigger and bigger, big enough for the bottom.  
'Middle it is..' The one time he was actually being quiet, what a shocker..  
Grumbling to himself Gray continued to roll the snow, he had to admit it was pretty fun, he and his father use to just have snow ball fights and make snow angels.. But this was interesting too..

"Hurry up, the bottoms already done and I'm working on his head."

Grunting at Natsu he finished packing the snow, lifting it up and setting it down on the bottom just as the other finished the snowman's head.

"There, now we should name it and give it a nose and eyes at the very least, oh yeah and arms.."

How could he act so childish about this? Gray shrugged off the fact even thou a small part of him found it cute.. Just only a small part thou!  
Digging around in the snow Natsu picked up a few stones that would work nicely, perhaps he was was in fact being childish, but this was what made him happy..  
Smiling softly to himself he shot a look at Gray before placing the rocks.

"I found plenty for the face.. We just need arms now."

Gray stood up, two limbs from a tree in his hands before walking over and stabbing them into the sides of there creation.  
They both took a step back and admired it, tilting there heads to the both sides as they thought about names.

"We should name it Happy.."

Natsu mumbled looking over the snowman some more, Gray wasn't too fond of the name so of course he had to argue.  
'What kinda name is Happy? Isn't that the name of his cat back home? Whatever.'

"No.. Mika.. We should name her Mika."

Growling lowly the pinklette shot him a warning side glare, narrowing his eyes.

"Happy.. His name will be happy.."

A deep frowned etched its way onto Gray's features, turning his body to face Natsu's.

"Mika, its gonna be Mika you piece of shit.."

Snarling lowly Natsu turned his own body to face the others, grabbing his collar again.

"Happy!"

"Mika!"

"Happy!"

"Mika!"

They went back and forth for some time, eventually getting into a snow ball fight until Natsu came after Gray and tripped, falling on top of him.  
They landed with a grunt, staring into each others dark hues.  
Sometimes things can be, bitter sweet. It hadn't been apparent to either how they felt, especially in the times both of there fathers needed help, so they had yet to fully realize.. That they accidentally fell in love. Only accidental.. They couldn't be that gay on purpose.

"You're an asshole.."

Natsu muttered, letting himself get pulled into a cold kiss.  
He didn't try to push away, it felt so natural.. Like.. It was something that was supposed to happen.  
Gray had to say he felt the same for it, cupping the others cheeks softly he broke the kiss letting his pale lips linger against the others fiery ones.

"Takes one to know one.. Asshole."

~Till Next Time~


	14. Moron.. (Fraxus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed so desperately wants to treat this first Christmas with the guild well, he even bought the presents in advance; but then never had time to wrap them till the last minute..

Freed loved Christmas for the most part, perhaps huge crowds weren't his thing.. But he always got his gift shopping done early, then never had time to wrap them till the last minute..  
It was honestly dreadful, how much he procrastinated the fact until he sat up the week of Christmas wrapping till the early AM so he could have everyone's gift done in time, it worried his boyfriend a great deal..  
Laxus peeked around the corner as it was reaching three AM again, he had offered to help a number of times of course, but Freed always turned him down saying he could handle it.  
It wasn't the idea Laxus didn't think he couldn't do it, it was the matter he rushed through dinner to get to the presents and wrap them, he only hoped he wasn't doing any unconscious self harm..

"Freed.."

Turning to meet the worried hues of his boyfriend he could only smile weakly before going back to his work.  
He knew Laxus was worried, and he had every reason to be, but he so desperately wanted to treat there first Christmas with the guild right.

"Don't worry Laxus, I'll be fine."

Letting his shoulders slack the man shook his head, he knew better than to intrude at this point.. Freed would only get upset that he didn't trust his words.

"Well that didn't last long.."

Laxus grumbled more to himself than to the other passed out on the floor surrounded by ribbon and tape, scrunched up wrapping paper from previous mistakes scattered about; he was truly putting in one hundred percent... He almost envied his boyfriend if the worry didn't over ride that.  
Sighing he did his best to avoid the mine-field that was the empty boxes and tissue paper, leaning down to scoop up his poor captain long asleep.

"Moron.. Lets go to bed."

~Till Next Time~


	15. Christmas Miracle. (Stingus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus feels a bit uncomfortable in the big crowds around the holiday and his evil thoughts aren’t help much either.

Rufus was never really a fan of holidays. Even thou this had been the first one he truly spent with his guild members he still wasn't a fan of it really. The crowds, the loud chatter... It just wasn't fun for long to him.  
Sitting beside the pool outside he rolled up his pant legs after taking off his boots, walking to sit on the edge of the pool quietly dipping his feet in, all the way up to the middle of his shins.  
It was cold, oh so very cold, but he liked it. It had yet to snow heavily surprisingly for their town as the water had not a chance to freeze over yet.  
Swinging his feet back and forth in the water slowly was relaxing, watching it cascade around his toes as they were submerged, only to watch it all fall down between them once his feet were lifted.  
The moon light was perfect as well, It was almost romantic. He loved romance, the idea of making someone swoon after a few words or a well collected poem; but there was only one person he could ever truly fall in love with... And he knew he could never have him.  
Thinking about that fact just brought his mood even lower.

Sting noticed his mages absence; he glanced around the guild curiously, blinking blue hues trying to find the memory mage.  
Taking a look out the back windows of the guild he spotted the man, noticing he looked sorta sad he furrowed his brows, Sting decided to pay Rufus a visit at least.  
Sliding the door open quietly he stepped out into the cold air, it made a gentle breeze creep up his spine.

"Neh Rufus? Everything alright?"

Jumping at the voice Rufus turned to look up at his guild master, soon looking back down to his feet as he didn't wish to face him  
'It’s not like he'd understand, do not burden him with this. It’s not like it’s the only problem.'

"Crowds can be a bit...overwhelming, that’s all. I needed a break."

It wasn't a complete lie, he never did well in large crowds like today, so it was only normal in a way.  
All he heard was a grunt and some shuffling, paying the other a side glance. Sting was now sitting on the poolside ground next to him looking off in the distance.

"Yeah. That many people can even have me overwhelmed."

Blinking at his friend Rufus soon turned his attention back to the pool water, where their feet swung in sync.  
It was hard, trying to be around someone you were in love with that you knew would never love you.   
They sat in a somewhat comfortable silence, staring down at the pool water.

"Rufus, are you okay?"

The latter had been acting a little strange, it worried him...  
He had a feeling for a while that he perhaps liked Rufus in a different way then the rest, he felt like he showed that at least a little bit... Maybe he should come clean? Or would that make things worse?  
Looking up to the moon Rufus sighed softly, he was tired to say the least, as sleep wasn't on his side and neither was his conscious.

"Well...I can't say for sure... I guess..."

Distractions; Sting could do that.  
Nudging Rufus gently he smiled softly, giving him a side glance.

"Come on, jump in with me."

Sliding off into the pool sure the chilly water made a chill run up his spine and getting a cold was likely, he didn't particularly care.  
Staring at his guild master Rufus had to choke back his desire, looking to side because he just couldn't keep staring. like that..

"U-Uh...I think I'll pass."

Frowning softly Sting stripped off his gloves tossing them to the side with his boots and socks, holding out both of his hands that were already shaking he smiled up at the memory mage.

"Come on Rufus, it'll be fun!"

The proximity made the man tense up, finally looking back to Sting, he sighed setting his hat to the side.  
'It couldn't hurt...' Taking in a deep breath he hesitantly put his hands in his friends, gasping softly as the water took him in.  
Chuckling softly Sting stayed close, holding the others hips softly as he shivered.

"Just calm down neh? I'll warm you up..."

He couldn't help himself, the quivering lips paling slowly, he wanted to warm him up so much...  
Leaning in, Sting pressed his lips against Rufus'.  
At first the latter froze up, he simply couldn't believe it, and even though he hesitated Rufus soon kissed back, and let himself get swept away in this Christmas miracle.

It wasn't such a bad holiday after all..

~Till Next Time~


End file.
